It will be appreciated that, in railway and mass and/or rapid transit operations, it was common practice in a complex logic wheel slip and brake control system for an operator to manually actuate the wheel slip inhibit and additionally to have a safety timer and magnet valve state feedback functions to establish safeguards and to control the operational event recorder. In the past, it has been found that during maintenance periods, a problem occurs due to the continuous monitoring of the magnet valve. That is, if the connector of the magnet valve is disconnected in the shop while the vehicle is being powered up or if the car batteries are being slowly discharged, this will cause the magnet valve to drop out before the electronic unit drops out. Thus, the cutout of the valve will be dropped and a fault will be erroneously logged. In addition, another problem occurs with the wheel slip inhibit function during yard tests of trains. These pre-operational tests require the repeated actuation of the wheel slip inhibit function which previously resulted in unwanted event records being logged. Also, when the wheel slip inhibit function causes a wheel slip, namely, a lockup condition, on one axle, it could cause or create a situation which could result in an abnormal safety timeout function. Both of these anomalous events are recorded in the operational event recording log which could result in possible confusion during troubleshooting maintenance periods. Thus, it is desirable to avoid the shortcomings of the previous wheel slip control systems.